1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mold assembly, and more particularly to a mold assembly for molding a frame-installed and skin-covered seat cushion structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce a cushion structure for automotive seats, there has been hitherto used a molding technique which comprises putting a bag-shaped outer skin member into a cavity of a mold, putting a lid on the mold to close the cavity, pouring a foamable plastic material into the cavity (more specifically, into the skin member) and curing the material. With this, a so-called "skin-covered cushion pad" is produced Then, the pad is fixed to a seat frame by a manual labour for assembly of the seat cushion structure.
However, the step of fixing the pad to the frame is troublesome and thus requires a great deal of skill.